Barbara Morse
Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (also known as Mockingbird) was a Human Mutate biologist, government operative and private investigator who served the government agency S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as a member of the Avengers. Biography Early life Barbara Morse was born on June 18, 1984 in San Diego, California to Susan and Mr. Morse. Her father was Canadian while her mother was American. She and her brother, Benny, also spent time in Quebec, where she gained Canadien citizenship in the process. In high school, Morse was the only girl in her class, and ran the school's fashion show. Morse's father died when she was a teenager and had a hard time moving on. She later graduated from the Georgia Institute of Technology with a Ph.D. in biology and passed her Civil Service examination so she could work with her biology professor, Dr. Wilma Calvin, on the government-sponsored project to rediscover the Super-Soldier formula that created Captain America. Bobbi Morse, Agent 19 of S.H.I.E.L.D. While in the government's employ, Morse's exemplary record came to the attention of SHIELD and she was invited to undertake training in her spare time. A champion gymnast in high school, Morse excelled at both the physical regimen and arts of espionage taught to all field agents. When Dr. Theodore Sallis, a maverick scientist also working on the Super-Soldier project, disappeared, Morse was given her first field assignment: to accompany SHIELD agent Paul Allen, suspected of being a traitor, to the Antarctic paradise known as the Savage Land in order to enlist the services of the hero Ka-Zar to find Sallis. Allen and Morse succeeded in contacting Ka-Zar and took him to the Florida Everglades. Although Sallis was never found (unbeknownst to them, he had been transformed into the Man-Thing), Ka-Zar and Morse flushed out a splinter group of the subversive organization AIM who were attempting to steal the Super-Soldier formula, and revealed Allen to be a member. Allen was then destroyed by Man-Thing, who in actuality was Dr. Sallis. SHIELD director Nick Fury assigned Morse as an escort to Ka-Zar during his stay in civilization, and the two managed to thwart yet another attempt by AIM to seize the Super-Soldier formula. Though Barbara Morse became romantically involved with Ka-Zar, she could not convince him to forsake the Savage Land. Preferring field work over biology, Morse was given another assignment: to trail the subversive El Tigre in South America. Coincidentally, this mission also took her to the Savage Land, where she renewed her acquaintance of Ka-Zar. Completing the assignment with the Jungle Lord's aid, she returned to SHIELD. Bobbi's next assignment was guarding a SHIELD lawyer who was to testify before a Congressional committee investigating some of SHIELD's overseas activities. When the lawyer was killed in a suspicious explosion, the head of the committee, believing the assassination to have been an inside job, asked Morse to work directly for the U. S. government to root out subversives within SHIELD. Dropping out of SHIELD, Morse assumed the costumed identity of the Huntress and, traveling to SHIELD's Mexico City headquarters, managed to expose the corruption of local division chief Rico Santana. From there she began her own investigations into some of SHIELD's other divisional operations, looting data banks and compiling evidence of corruption. Taking the new codename Mockingbird, from an operation for the C.I.A. involving Nick Fury before his own recruitment by SHIELD, Morse planned to take the evidence to Nick Fury himself. Meeting Hawkeye and joining the Avengers While in SHIELD's Manhattan branch, local director Carl Delandan, himself guilty of numerous infractions, attempted to stop Mockingbird with the unwitting aid of the hero Spider-Man. Although Delandan managed to destroy the microfilm she carried, Mockingbird revealed his treachery to Nick Fury before she was shot by agents acting under Delandan's orders. While she recovered in a private hospital, Nick Fury conducted a vast "housekeeping" sweep through SHIELD's many divisions, exposing dozens of subversives within the ranks. When Mockingbird was released from the hospital, she was decorated for her meritorious service but resigned to become a free agent and adventurer. Her investigation of Cross Technological Enterprises for an unnamed client brought her into conflict with the hero Hawkeye, who was then employed as CTE's security director. She and Hawkeye soon learned that CTE was knowingly manufacturing the components for a machine designed to brainwash superhuman beings with ultrasonics. Antagonistic at first, the two joined forces to thwart the machine's contractor, Crossfire, and his hirelings, Oddball and Bombshell. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Paul Allen Mikel Fury Ka-Zar Clint Barton Powers and Abilities Powers Super-Human Enhancements: Due to the formula she was injected with, Bobbi had a degree of super-strength, with an unknown upper-limit, strong enough to dent steel with her bare hands, and Enhanced Agility. Her healing speed was also accelerated, being able to heal all the catastrophic wounds that put her in a comatose state. Her aging process had been seemingly halted to some degree as well. Abilities Biochemist: Bobbi was skilled in biochemistry. Skilled Acrobat: She was a talented acrobat. Master Martial Artist: Bobbi was skilled in multiple martial arts and several forms of hand-to-hand combat, including kung fu and Tae Kwon Do. She was known to be extremely dangerous when fighting in close quarters. She was also familiar with a wide range of weaponry. Skilled Spy: Mockingbird was well-versed in espionage. She also spoke fluent French and was able to read Spanish. Weaknesses Eyesight: Mockingbird was farsighted, requiring contact lenses for reading. She also wore glasses with corrective lenses. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Appearances }} References Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Chemists Category:Avengers members Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:Models Category:Spies Category:Morse family Category:Barton family